Reactive
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Sequel to "I don't want love, It's too late." Everybody reacts differently to finding out Claire and Shaun are getting married.


So this is just continuing my previous writing, this is basically how I see everybody reacting to the idea of Claire and Shaun getting married.

 **Reactive**

 **Lea**

Claire was surprised to find the only ex to good doctor at her door, "I want to talk to you."

"Okay." She was a bit of-put but let her in. Lea began to pace right away, as she tried to gather her words.

"You know," She pointed her finger at her, "I always thought it was awesome, extremely awesome, how you supported Shaun, and I's relationship, but are you crazy." She yelled the last part right in her face as she stopped pacing.

"What?" She has that half smile and it was laced around being startled.

"You know," she then without any invitation, flopped on the couch. "I did love him, I really did." She brought her hands, clawing at thin air, "I loved the brutal honesty, and I had no trouble dealing with the issue how precise he wanted things to be. "The red towel always on the second shelf next to the purple towel. He always had to have red towel, a blue toothbrush, and this specific toothpaste."

"Ultra, its off-brand. I thought that was odd too, but I think its something with the strength of the mint."

"Anyway," Lea let her hands relaxed. Claire was now sitting down in an old rocking chair, she gotten from a thrift store. "but the sex…" She tried this to the resist the urge of ripping her out, or so seemed since her fingers were lingering near there before she brought them down again, "It's almost like a medical explanation. While. Doing the deed. I thought I could handle it, but all of it," She waved her hand in a circle, "got to be too much."

"I'm a doctor, the clinical way he talks, after knowing him doesn't going to bother me." Claire shrugged.

"How can it not?" Lea said, "I take almost everything but that."

"I'm more than aware what Shaun is like in all situations." She could not help but grin some more. "And I happened to enjoy the trade off that came with dealing with the flaws. The truth is, I find it kind of…"

"Where is my red towel." A calucalating voice broke into the conversation, and Lea looked like she wanted down under the couch, but settled for smashing against the cushions as close she could.

"Lea," Shaun greeted in his usual manner, barely moving his head to acknowledge her.

"Don't you want put some clothes on?" She gaped a bit.

"You have seen me naked,"

"True, but Claire," she pointed to her, "might not like sharing the view."

"Claire. You have nothing to worry about. I want to marry you." He turned to Claire, who at this point was not sure what she should say and was trying to do one of two things laugh or simply kick out Lea and enjoy that medical talk with Shaun. "Now where is my towel? I need my towel, and I will need a green apple."

"Yes, it is the middle closet. You put it there yesterday."

"No I didn't," He turned toward the closet.

"Alright," She knew better than to argue, even if he was wrong. Shaun did not handle being wrong very well and it was rarely over anything serious. Pick your battles was a mantra everyone should learn when interacting with Shaun. "But anyway, Lea I'll see you when I see okay." She was polite but she also made it clear by her head swaying slightly in a challenging motion.

"Fine, I get it, congratulations." She headed toward the door but a voice stopped her.

"Lea," She turned to see Shaun, "You and I would not work. Claire and I work."

* * *

 **Dr. Glassman**

"I know why you asked Shaun and me here." She leaned against the kitchen counter while her fiancee sat at the table, cutting his pancakes precisely.

"I figured you would." He took off his glasses and cleaned them before slipping them back on, "Shaun told me about asking you to marry him." He sighed and looked at her with an expression that indicated some reluctance.

"He told me to marry him, yes," She smiled a bit teasingly.

"Yes, I guess for him it's a fact in his mind. You know all these years, well I knew he was capable of feelings, I had hope for him to establish some relationships. I was never leaning toward him having a girlfriend or wife. Let's face it, Lea was mostly a learning experience for him, but with you it is a completely different ballgame. But I fear he might be confusing love with friendship."

"A lot of people believe a good marriage is based on friendship."

"While that's true, I agreed. My concern is mostly that with him confusing things, and there is the fact he has stated on numerous occasions that he doesn't want to be in love. What if the emotions that are behind this get to be too much?"

"Shaun told me it was too late, basically he already loves me."

"I understand that, but there is no telling what he'll do, if this thing get to be too much for him. I'm just asking if you can just slow down? He won't listen to me, but maybe you can get through to him."

"Don't you see?" She looked at with determination, but understanding. "That's why this isn't rushing at all, because you think I can get through to him."

* * *

 **Jared**

"How are you doing down there?" She asked as she took in the background of the clinic in the middle of a jungle area.

"It's been eye opening, every single day. The way the use natural resources are use to help heal, the groundbreaking research I get to be involved in." He was genuinely excited and she gave him a wide smile.

"All this because of a fish," She teased.

"Yes," He grinned with that cocky charm, but then it dropped and she knew why he had called, "So there's a reason why I been trying to get a hold you."

"Shaun's proposal,"

"Yes," he nodded, "look, I know the guys made a lot progress but just don't be too hard on him. You don't' know how he'll take it when you say no."

"Wow," She stared in disbelief, "you only got half the story didn't you?"

"What happened?" He blinked in confusion.

She shrugged, "I already said yes."

"What! Claire, you can't be serious! He is a brilliant doctor, but he has only had one successful relationship and we all know how that ended."

"Yeah they are still friends, and yes she loved him, but she only saw part of him. This mysterious guy who was brutally honest. It was refreshing to her, but me I know exactly what I'm getting into."

"I hope so, still don't you think you should date first."

"I've know you only a year longer, and it has been four years. I know," She looked determined, "him, and I do love him."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes, after he proposed, well more like demand but that's okay. He gave me a platinum scalpel for our engagement present."

"I admit that's a brilliant present, but I just wish you would slow down. I just never saw you two beyond friends,"

"Yeah, and I didn't original see you as beyond someone to fool around and who thought you and I would break up amicable."

"I still don't think it's a good idea…."

"Well, it was not your…what are you staring at?" She turned around.

Shaun was naked.

"I didn't think he be that toned."

"Claire, did you want pancakes?" Shaun asked.

"Yes," She took in the sight of him, used to his bluntness, "That would be great."

"I will make three for you. Bananas sliced, a tablespoon of peanut butter."

"Yes,"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Please," Claire kept her arms at her side, there was still limitations in touching, but Shaun had gotten better about it. Claire kind of loved the challenge of just using her mouth. Shaun may have been mechanical but he knew his mechanics. He knew how to move his tongue, and lips.

"That was very good. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, "And that was amazing, can you put some clothes on, Jared is on the web."

"Why?'

"Cause he is embarrassed."

"Why? Is he intimidated by my size? I'm told I'm average." Shaun held his hands together and rock a bit.

Claire tried not to laugh. "No that's not it. And you know this is not the social norm."

"It is not, but Jared has seen in the locker and this is my personal space."

"True," she agreed with a grin.

"I will get dressed now."

"Well I think it might understand more why you marrying him? You never seem to get that arouse off a kiss with me. Do you have a bondage kink?"

"No," She rolled her eyes. "So I'm going to have breakfast with my fiancé." And she exited out Skype and turned to where Shaun gotten close on. It was actually a shame, he really did have a nice body.

* * *

 **Melendez**

"Are you going to tell me how this is a bad idea too?" She sat down her salad and overstuffed cal-zone.

"No," Melendez said with a smirk, "No way."

"Really?" She was genuinely surprised as she put some dressing on her salad.

"If Shaun was ever going to have the semblance of a normal relationship," He has a hand on her shoulder, looking at her seriously, "it have to be someone who understood him." He shrugged his shoulder after he stood up, "in reality I don't think that will ever happen, but you're the closest I think he'll ever come."

"Okay," She darted her eyes side to side in a dubious expression, "Thanks," She slightly her head in his direction.

"I really wish all the best. I really do, marriage is hard. I got to go, hospitals don't run themselves."

"I'm really surprised your supporting him now, after how much you were against him in the beginning."

"Not really, I put him through his paces. I know what he is capable."

"So his success is a reflection on what a good teacher you are. I suppose in that logic you think I'm the one marrying up." She teased.

"Not really, I taught you too. I'm sure you'll make a name for yourself. Shaun probably will gone on to be head of research. You," He pointedly look at her, "you'll be chief one day."

"Um thanks,"

"So I got go, I say let me know when the big day is, but I'm sure Shaun will tell everyone when precisely to be there."

She just smiled.

* * *

 **Shaun**

"You shouldn't marry me. This will be very hard for you."

"Are you trying to take your proposal back?" She had to admit it that the idea more than stung.

"No, I won't do that. I love you. Marriage is the next logical step. And the sex is good."

She giggled a bit, "The sex is very good."

"I am weird. And raising children will be very hard." He rocked, she could tell he was a bit anxious.

"Shaun, I know all this. We worked together for years, we have drinks, dinners. Heck now that I think about it, we were already dating."

"I dated Lea. She liked my honesty. Then she didn't."

"Shaun, I hate your honesty sometimes, but I'm still here." She gave him that tilted gaze that indicated she was listening and understanding.

He was silent, "I don't want to be in love. I don't like the pain. I love you."

"I know, I found this chapel, they do the whole thing, photos, music. We will just invite a few people, simple."

"I like to do it outside." Claire took this as a yes.

"Yeah sure," She agreed, "I call them and ask." He looked at her and nodded.

"I think we should have sex now."

"Of course," She agreed, heading to the bedroom with Shaun behind her.


End file.
